


Demon Child

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-22
Updated: 2009-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Demon Child

**Title:** Demon Child  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** MPreg implied.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #57: Order of the Phoenix  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** That's what friends are for, right?

  
~

Demon Child

~

“I dunno,” Neville said doubtfully.

Bill smiled. “It’d be perfect.”

Neville glanced towards their twins, currently terrorizing the family Kneazle. Molly was hugging Fuzzy while Fred... Neville squinted. Was Fred trying to plait Fuzzy’s tail? “They’d kill us.”

“Really?” Bill purred, grinding his erection against Neville’s arse. “Friends share the good and bad, though.” He thrust, smiling as Neville moaned. “This’d allow us to have a romantic weekend.”

Neville sighed. “The Order of the Phoenix is not a babysitting service.”

“Why not? Fred’s the closest thing they’ll find to a Dark Lord now.”

Neville laughed, considering their demon child. “Point.”

~


End file.
